


Gas Station Romance

by accol



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Food, M/M, Porn Battle, Trust, Valentine's Day, i may have lost control of my love for 80s tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "food"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Station Romance

“What’s in it?”  
  
“B.A., my most special beefcake fraidy cat. Don’t you trust little old me?”  
  
“Fool, I could throw your ass farther than I trust you.”  
  
“You don’t  _have_  to open it.”  
  
B.A. squinted at Murdock, trying to figure him out. But there was no figuring out Murdock. It was part of what kept this thing interesting. B.A. turned to the package in his hands. It was wrapped in the funny pages and shoved in a plastic bag from the last place they gassed up the van.   
  
Murdock was humming along to some white-boy, Kenny Rogers shit on the radio while he drove them to meet up with the rest of the team. A hundred miles of highway at night…  
  
“If I wake up later because you drugged me--”  
  
“ _Trust me._ ”  
  
The headlights lit up one yellow stripe after another on the empty road.   
  
“Fine, but I’m going to bend you around one of these cactuses out here if--”  
  
“We’ve got tonight! Who needs tomorrow!” Murdock did not have his eyes on the road as he sang to B.A and fluttered his eyelashes. The yellow stripes drifted sharply to the left.  
  
B.A. tore open the paper and found a box of Valentines chocolates and a box of XXXL condoms.   
  
Murdock winked lewdly. Then he rolled down the window and stuck his head out.  
  
“BOTH OF US LONELY, BUT WE’VE GOT TONIGHT, B.A. WE’VE GOT TONIGHT!”  
  
“Get back in here, sucker.” B.A. grabbed a fistful of Murdock’s plaid and yanked him back in the van. “Pull over.”  
  
“Can we finally use the inflatable bed I got at the gas station?”  
  
B.A. laughed and rolled his eyes. “Only because you know the way to my heart.” He held up the chocolate and squeezed a hand over Murdock’s groin.


End file.
